My Hime
by kawaii cookie-chan
Summary: It is Naruto and Hinata's anniversary but why is Hinata feeling so down? And who will cheer her up? Pairing: NaruxHina of course! Please read and review


**Konichiwa everyone! The idea for this oneshot just randomly popped into my mind so I just had to write it down and post it up Hope you enjoy reading and please REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know who Naruto belongs to then you have no right calling yourself a fan, and if you don't know then let me tell you one thing - that lucky person isn't me T^T.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

My Hime 

"Geez, did he really forget?" Hinata asked herself as she looked at her boyfriend. Yup, the lucky guy was indeed Naruto. The two of them had gotten together for about a year or so.

"How can he forget our first anniversary?!" she mumbled crossly. "And he kept on disappearing this week."

Naruto just looked at her like nothing had happened. "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

She turned away from the boy. _'If you can't figure it out yourself then no way in hell am I going to tell you!'_

"Nothing, Naruto-kun." she said sweetly.

A look of surprise came across her face. "Naruto-kun what's the date today?" the white-eyed girl asked the blonde.

"Er…" Naruto thought for a moment. "It's the 14th of July today, why?"

Hinata frowned. _'I don't know why I love this guy so much. HE FORGOT OUR ANNIVERSARY!' _(Don't get me wrong Hinata isn't a pushy girlfriend she's just sad that Naruto forgot… how would you feel if everyone forgot about your birthday?)

"Is there anything special on today?"

The blue-eyed boy scratched his head. "Not that I can think of…" he trailed off.

'_Oh… I was hoping for something romantic like dinner by candlelight…'_

"Ah!"

'_He remembered! He remembered!' _

"I haven't gone to Ichiraku's today!" Naruto yelled. He dragged Hinata to the ramen shop. "Hurry Hinata-chan, we gotta go before it closes!"

Hinata's self-esteem went doooooooown. _'Seriously… RAMEN IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME?!' _

Once at Ichiraku's Naruto plonked himself on a seat and began eating his ramen happily. "I'm so glad we made it before it closed!" he said while devouring his 4th bowl of ramen.

Hinata looked at her bowl glumly and poked the ramen inside.

"Hinata-chan? Are you feeling alright?" the boy asked worriedly.

'_Yes Naruto! I'm feeling so spectacular because you forgot our anniversary; in fact I'm so happy right now I'm dancing for joy!'_

"What do you think?" she muttered under her breath sarcastically.

"Yosh! I'm done!" Naruto said plonking down his 9th bowl. "Do you wanna go now?"

Hinata sighed and followed after him.

The blonde turned to look at her. "Well, seeya tomorrow Hinata-chan!" he said as he ran off.

The Hyuuga heiress looked sadly after the running boy.

'_Do I mean anything to you?'_

Hinata turned away from the boy and slowly walked down the street. She sighed as she saw couples walking past her hand in hand.

The girl walked past an empty alley only to see a couple making out with their tongues stuck in each other's throat. The auburn-haired girl had already lost her tank-top and the guy was trying to unclasp her bra!

"Eeep!" Hinata turned around and ran off. _'I DID NOT JUST SEE THAT!'_

She trudged her way towards the park which was now empty except for her.

The sad girl walked towards one of the benches and sat down on it.

After a few moments the blue-haired girl felt her eyes close as she drifted off to sleep.

'_Naruto-kun…'_

__________________________________________________________________________

The bushes behind the sleeping girl shook. A guy emerged from the shrubbery and picked up the girl from the bench.

"Geez, she's way lighter than she looks!" the guy chuckled as he held the girl in his arms and walked off.

"Just you wait until tonight…" he said looking at the sleeping girl in his arms.

________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later…

Hinata rubbed her eyes sleepily as she took in her surroundings. "Where am I?" she asked.

It was dark and she couldn't see anything around her. She just knew it was cold… and she was somewhere…. dark and cold…. (Hinata could just use her Byakugan but she is still sleepy so she forgot about it.)

The still woozy girl stood up and walked to the place where she could see a some lights.

"Hm… I'm on the cliff above the Hokage's statues…" she muttered thoughtfully.

"But… WHO BROUGHT ME HERE?!" she yelled frantically.

Rustling in the trees caught her attention and she turned around on full alert.

'_OMG! WHAT HAPPENS IF IT'S A SERIAL KILLER? OR A RAPIST?!'_

"I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead." Hinata said as she fell onto her knees.

"Wait! I'm a ninja! I forgot about that!" she said laughing. "I can deal with any serial killer or a-a-a um.. rapist!"

The figure hidden in the trees sweat-dropped.

After checking sure no one was approaching her, Hinata turned back around; knowing they will probably try to use a sneak attack on her.

'_I will beat the crap out of whoever-brought-me-to-this-dark-and-cold-place!'_

Someone appeared behind the kunochi with such speed that she was surprised.

'_So quick!'_

A pair of hands covered her eyes and her mouth.

'_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead!'_

"Konbawa hime-sama." a voice whispered in her ear.

A chill ran down Hinata's spine. That voice!

The Hyuuga whipped around to face her 'attacker.'

"Naruto-kun!"

She hugged the startled boy and he hugged her back awkwardly.

"Yes?"

Hinata pried her arms off the blonde. "Did you bring me here? To this DARK, COLD and CREEPY place?" she asked creepily.

"Um… yeah?" the blonde said nervously.

The girl scowled as she held up her fist. "I'm gonna-"

"Wait!" the boy held up his hands in defense. "I had a very good reason!"

"Reason?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah…" he walked behind the girl and put something over her eyes.

"Hey!" she said trying to remove the 'something.'

"Relax Hinata-chan. Just keep this on until I tell you to." he said securing the blindfold on her eyes.

He took her hand. "Oh, Hinata-chan please don't use your Byakugan ok? It'll ruin the surprise."

She nodded stiffly. _'Where is he taking me?'_

A few moments later the two of them stopped and Naruto made her sit down in a seat.

"Be right back Hinata-chan. Don't take it off yet!" he yelled as he disappeared.

He came back after a few minutes.

The boy took a seat across from her.

"You can take off the blindfold but don't open your eyes yet ok?" he asked.

Hinata nodded as she took the piece of cloth off.

"Open them… now!" he said.

Hinata opened her eyes to see… darkness.

"Oops!" he muttered as some beeping noises were heard. "There!"

"Wow…" Hinata gasped as she looked at her surroundings. She and Naruto were seated at a table in a pigoda decorated with flowers and colourful fairy lights (chirstmas lights).

"Dinner by candlelight…" she whispered and smiled.

'_Guess it did come true!'_

"Naruto-kun you're so sweet!" Hinata exclaimed happily. _"And an "I love you" as well would be even better.'_

He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Don't worry Hinata-chan! It was all for you."

The couple ate their dinner chattering occasionally.

After they finished Naruto dragged the white-eyed girl to the edge of the cliff. "Come on Hinata-chan! Let's look at the stars!"

Hinata and Naruto lay down next to each other under a tree looking at the sparkling lights in the sky above.

Hinata focused her gaze on Naruto who was staring at the stars.

'_I'm glad he remembered… but if he tells me that he loves me well… that would be even better!" _(Naruto's confession- I like you a lot Hinata-chan, will you be my girlfriend? No 'I love you' in here.)

She looked back up at the sky a bit sadly.

Naruto looked at his watch and stood up. Hinata looked at him in surprise as he walked towards the edge of the cliff.

'_What's he doing?'_

"Hinata-chan come here!" he said motioning for her with his hand.

The confused girl went and stood next to him. "Look up at the sky."

Hinata followed his instructions and looked up. "Don't blink ok?"

He pulled out a whistle from his pocket and blew into it.

"Ok… watch!"

Hinata looked up into the sky just to see darkness, stars and space….

Naruto frowned. "HURRY UP YOU BUFFOONS!"

A smile erupted from his face when fireworks started exploding in the air. Hinata watched in amazement at the colourful light displays.

"Make sure to watch the last one." he whispered. She nodded.

It was a few minutes before the last firework. Hinata waited impatiently to see why the last one was so 'important.'

The firework shot into the air and erupted into four words- I love you Hinata!

Hinata blushed and turned to the boy beside her. "Naruto-"

Her blush grew deeper when her boyfriend captured her lips in her own.

'_Naruto-kun has only kissed me on the cheek, ear, nose, forehead and even my hand! Never on my lips! That means that- that-that … this is my first kiss!'_

The flushing girl closed her eyes to savour the moment.

After a moment the two seperated. Naruto leaned his head against his girlfriend's.

"I will always love you, Hinata-chan. Never forgot that ok?" he whispered as he pecked her on the lips again.

Hinata nodded as she blushed. "I love you too Naruto-kun." she said happily.

The two of them watched the stars in each other's arms as a shooting star shot past. Unknown to them they had made the exactly same wish.

'_I wish we will be together… forever…'_

__________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere?

Unknown to the loving couple (Naruto and Hinata) they actually had an audience… of two people. These two were Konohamaru and Hanabi Hyuuga.

The young girl smirked and stuck out her hand. "I knew he was gonna confess. Now pay up Konohamaru." she said.

Konohamaru groaned as he placed the money into her outstretched hand. Hanabi grinned. They boy stood up to leave.

"Oi."

"What?" he turned around.

"I believe you said you'll give me another fifty if they kissed." the girl said smugly.

The boys jaw dropped to the ground. _"Crap.. forgot about that…"_

Konohamaru laughed nervously. "Really?"

The girl scowled. "You bet you did. Now… where's my money?"

"Uh-oh…"

"GET BACK HERE KONOHAMARU!" Hanabi shouted.

________________________________________________________________________

**So everyone did you like it? I reckon it was pretty good and cute but that might just be my opinion. Send me a review and tell me what you thought about it. Good? Cute? Retarded? T^T Review please to show your support of this kawaii little couple- Naruto annd Hinata = Love forever ^^ **


End file.
